WTF!
by Kyo-Groupie
Summary: Actually a mixture of shows, bunch of kewl ppl at the same highschool ..well it includes cross dressing, so ya noe it'a all good, all good!


_Me- Hey ho the witch is dead, the witch is dead, the witch is dead ..._

_DuoGroupie(D.G.) - WTF ..._

_Me - ya thats what the story is called ..._

_D.G.- huh? what da ya mean it's called ..._

_Me- this story is called W.T.F. ... or at least at the moment thats what it's called ..._

_D.G.- O okay ..._

_Me- right I own no chracters in this story other than Alex and Erin ..._

_D.G. -The other ppl are owned ..._

_Me- you make it sound wrong ... don't do that!_

_D.G.- Well ... most of the time it is true!_

_Me- I don't care ..._

_D.G.-Fine then!_

_Me- make your own fics sound wrong ..._

_D.G. -Fine ... (heh heh ..one of them is already getting to the very WRONG point)_

_Me- alright R&R ..._

_**CHAPTER ONE: W.T.F.**_

"Today we have two new students joining us. I would like you to welcome Alex and Erin to W.T.F." the teacher spoke to the class smiling warmly.

At the mention of " W.T.F." my sister and me glanced at each other and tried hard not to laugh.

"Hello I'm Ms.Honda. Could you tell us a little about yourselves?" the teacher asked still smiling kindly. I couldn't help but think that I would be annoyed with her. I'm the type of person who doesn't really like cheery, cheery people.

"Hi I'm Erin and this is … my brother Alex" my sister Erin started to introduce us.

" Pretend I'm as tall as Erin … since we're twins and all" I glanced at Erin containing my giggles when she could not. I don't think it was so much the way we were behaving but more because of my voice. I was making my voice sound like I was a boy. I had to admit I did sound funny.

" … Or you could just pretend I'm as short as Alex" Erin smiled.

" But I want to be tall!" I said pouting.

"But I want to be short" Erin complained.

The class seemed to like our little sibling spat. It made me feel right at home. Though this time it would be different. Sure I feel like I've proven myself worthy to the girls, after all I am really a girl, but it would be an all new experience trying to fit in with the boys.

" Please take a seat and we'll continue with the lesson" Ms.Honda smiled, yet again!

I looked around the room. I had usually scouted for girl tables, and immediately saw the table I would go to if I were a girl. I mean if I weren't pretending to be a guy, but of course it would seem like I was a player if I sat there. Though when I saw my sister sit there I didn't feel so bad. We had promised each other that our friends were both of our friends. I know it's a little confusing but you'll understand later.

" Yo Alex you sit here" called out a guy with white hair.

I sat down beside him, but then realized it might have been a mistake. I would have to try really hard not to blush. Because man was he ever hot. In capitals. HOT. With two t's. HOTT. With three exclamation marks. HOTT!

" I'm Hatsuharu, this is Kyo and Wufei" he smiled.

Alex you're a GUY! You can't have a crush on your friends. Well you can but it would be disappointing. Really disappointing since nothing can happen between you since your supposed to be a GUY!

After I had told myself that falling in love was out of the question I looked at the other members of the table. I stared at Kyo for a second. I had to yell at myself inwardly again. He was like an orange haired sex god! Ok maybe that's an exaggeration a little but that's beside the point. He was all so HOTT!

Wufei, on the other hand was not overly attractive. Infact he looked angry. Well not really. It was like he was angry on the inside but he looked content on the outside. You know what I'm saying?

" Today we will be cooking Golden Nuggets!" Ms.Honda smiled into the sea of faces.

" That sounds simple" I couldn't help but say.

" Sorry Ms.Honda she's just … he's just kitchen talented" Erin teased stuttering on the whole "he" part. I guess she was so used to saying she when she was talking about me.

I guess the class found it funny, that Erin had stuttered on the he she thing. I'm guessing they thought she did it on purpose. And I had to admit if it weren't me she was talking about, I would have found it funny too.

" Well at least it's better than being untalented. We had an unexpected fire drill on the day we made chocolate chip cookies. The extra practice was all thanks to Erin. Thank you Erin!" I teased back.

Wait! Was that something I guy would do? How the hell am I supposed to be a guy if I don't know how a guy acts?

" Your welcome!" Erin smiled blushing a little. I hope I hadn't embarrassed her. I likely had. Erin was easily embarrassed. Easy to, lets say run over. She just stood there instead of running away. I am hoping that moving here will help her to learn to run.

" You can cook" Hatsuharu smiled.

" I guess," I mumbled.

Was it ok, normal for a guy to be able to cook?

" Kyo can cook too. He makes really good … what's it called again Kyo?" Hatsuharu asked turning to Kyo.

Kyo looked a little embarrassed o I decided to cut in. hoping that Kyo wouldn't think that I was begging for attention. Do guys think that about other guys?

" Wufei and you any good?" I teased.

Wait was it okay to tease as I guy? Would it seem like I was gay?

" … No" Hatsuharu laughed, " you don't want to see me in the kitchen"

" Okay then, take a long washroom break," I laughed.

LATER 

My group had finished cooking and now was eating the chicken when I heard Erin scream. I looked up to see a fire. I jumped up and rushed to Erin's aid. This had happened many times before so I was ready for it. I grabbed a bag of baking soda, pushed her and her clothes away from the oven and poured the baking soda over the fire.

" I told you she was a bad cook," I laughed when Ms.Honda had finally realized what had happened, " but one question, Erin what were you making on top of the oven?"

" I was making sauce" she mumbled, her cheeks flushing and eyes on the floor.

" It's alright darling, the main thing is that you're alright. Besides this isn't the first fire that W.T.F. has had" Ms.Honda smiled reassuring Erin that everything is all right

" Now Is the time where you tell your group, sorry guys no sauce today I set fire to the kitchen" I smiled trying to lighten up her mood.

I had to admit starting a fire on your first day, first period of the year isn't quite the impression that you would want to make on everybody. But Erin is tough she'll get over it. She's just that type of person.

The bell rang for the end of the class, " in case of another fire, do what Alex did, pour baking powder onto the fire"

The class seemed to run for the door. Though I couldn't blame them for wanting to leave Ms.Honda's class. It did smell of smoke.

" Why did you tease me Alex!" Erin complained, obviously embarrassed about the classes laughter.

" Hey, you teased me first, and you have to admit it was funny" I smiled.

" Ya but since you made that comment, I was trying so hard not to mess up, I forgot to concentrate" Erin whined.

" They'll forget about it in a week, or so. Sides I'm a guy I can be like no-one makes fun of my sis but me," I laughed.

" Alright you do that!" Erin smiled.

We headed towards our next class. I was hoping the teacher would be kind like Ms.Honda but less smiley, more strict. Our next class was English; our teacher's name is Mr. Winner.

" Hi… uh Mr. Winner we're the new students" I smiled politely trying top get his attention. I had to raise my voice a little, he seemed totally focused on what he was writing.

" O hi welcome to W.T.F. High, class new students. Alex and Erin. Be nice. Take a seat" he smiled kindly.

I glanced around the class looking for a seat. I saw this guy who I would consider to be very hott, but not for me for my sister so I sat beside him. He seemed very outgoing and very much like me. I could be with him with ease.

" I haven't said me name yet. Hi I'm duo, duo Maxwell!" he smiled.

I laughed; we had been making comments out in class the whole period. My sister would keep glancing over. But I could assure you it wasn't me she was looking at.

" Well I'm Alex, Alex Charon," I said imitating his voice's emotion to the best I could.

I was pretty upset when the bell rang for the end of the class. I was having so much fun! Was it normal for me to feel excited about this? For a girl ya, but what about a guy. O well not that it matters, I am good at masking my feelings. You never really know what I'm thinking until I tell you. This is one thing that is different from my sister and me.

" See ya later" Duo yelled as he walked down the halls.

" Ya next time" I yelled back.

I turned and looked for my sister. Some girl was cornering her. She was okay looking, but to a guy I guess you could say she was very unattractive.

" So what school did you guys come from?" she asked interest obviously in her eyes.

" Oh from t.a.b." Erin mumbled nervously, glancing at me for help.

" Hey sis" I walked up swinging my arm around her waist. I would have put it around her shoulders, but there's a little problem with height difference, " We have to go, don't want to be late" I smiled.

" Ok bye then" the girl smiled and walked off.

" Who was she?" I asked once she was out of earshot.

" I don't know" Erin shrugged sheepishly, " she said it but I was to busy looking for you"

" To come and save ya eh?" I laughed

" Ya, but isn't that what brothers are for?" Erin asked innocently as we walked down the hall.

" No, that's what big brothers are for" I laughed. But then frowned wishing I hadn't said that.

You see our last name isn't really Charon! We had never lived in this town before and we didn't used to go to t.a.b. ! In fact our names are really Erin and Alexis Kikimitsu we were home schooled until …

" I'm sorry Alex" Erin smiled through tearful eyes.

" No I'm sorry," I whispered, " wipe your eyes"

Erin did what I told her to and her face had lost the red glow by the time we had reached our lockers. I opened my locker and pulled out a wallet. It was red with a pink tennis ball on it. I glanced at Erin who was staring at the wallet. We had discussed extreme precaution about this boy girl thing. I wasn't allowed to wear anything the least bit girly. So pink was out of the question!

" I thought it was all red" I smiled.

" Okay…for today" Erin frowned.

We walked into the cafeteria. I knew Erin had made arrangements for whom she was sitting with at lunch. But I hadn't done anything about it. I hadn't even asked people what period lunch they had!

When Erin saw the look on my face she laughed, " I told everyone my brother would be sitting with us. He wanted to check out my friends. To make sure they were, you know all right," Erin teased.

" Thanks I will" I smiled.

" What do you want today?" asked a very boring looking lady. She was wearing pigtails even though her hair was graying and it made her face look awful. On her nametag it said that her name was Tomoka.

" I'll have ramen" I smiled, checking the menu to make sure that they had it.

" A dollar twenty-five" Tomoka said demandingly.

" But the sign said a dollar twenty" I said looking at the board again.

"The board is wrong," she growled.

" Okay " I smiled giving her a dollar twenty-five.

I waited by the café door why'll my sister bought her food. When she came out she looked confused.

" How much did the café lady charge you?" she asked.

" A dollar twenty five, why?" I asked.

" She only charged me a dollar fifteen" she said smiling, " I guess she likes me better"

I scowled and followed her to a table where six girls were sitting. They all looked pretty cute.

" This is Noin, Nana, Yaya, Lili, Miharu and Kirie" Erin said pointing to each of her friends.

" Hi I'm Alex" I smiled, " and I have a question how much did the café lady charge you for your food?"

" She always charges guys more" Noin explained " and girls less. Though if you're a cute guy she charges you regular"

" Are you saying I'm not cute enough for that hag? I teased.

"Yup" nana laughed.

I sticked my tongue out teasingly, and than turned to my sister looking very convincingly serious, " these friends are not good enough for you"

" WHAT!" Erin cried out in shock.

" Yes it has been decided, go find new friends," I continued on keeping my voice as steady as I could. But when Erin went to slap me I ducked and started to laugh, " I was joking your friends are … hot, they're cool"

The table broke out into laughter. I smiled glad Erin's friends seemed to like me. I was given a fork at the café stand and now was looking for chopsticks. I saw that Erin had grabbed some, and a fork. I stifled a giggle. Erin still had some problems eating with chopsticks. My only problem was that I made droplets go everywhere. Like water droplets. I placed my fork where her chopsticks had been. Erin was to busy talking to notice, or so I thought.

" Alex chopsticks" she ordered just as I was about to take a bite.

" No" I pouted, " I wanna eat with chopsticks"

" Well so do I" Erin glared. I handed her the chopsticks picked up the fork and stared at it. I pouted and then started to eat.

" Yo Alex! Come over here" called Hatsuharu and Duo! They have the same lunch as me, " see ya later chicks" I smiled giving them a blow kiss.

I walked over to their table and sat down. I was surprised to see I knew everyone sitting at the table.

" This is Duo" Hatsuharu said introducing me to someone he thought I had yet to meet.

" Duo, Duo Maxwell right?" I smiled.

" Alex, Alex Charon right" duo smiled back.

" You to know each other?" Hatsuharu asked.

" Ya second period English" Duo and I said at the same time.

LATER

As soon as the lunch bell rang I met up with my sister and we headed for our next class. French. With Ms. Peacecraft! I had heard about her during lunch. They had made it sound like I would want to shoot her.

" Hi we're the new students" Erin said when we stepped into the classroom.

" I am aware that you are the new students" she smiled.

Man did she ever seem cocky. People said she used to rule over something, well whatever it was it sure made her cocky.

By the end of the period I knew what everyone meant about wanting to shoot her. I wanted to shoot her myself now!

Next period I have math but today I was allowed to skip it due to a meeting with the vice principal of w.t.f. I met my sister in the hall and got ready to meet the VP, Shigure.

Me- o the next chapter will be a list of what shows the characters are from .. jus in case you are wondering ...

D.G. -Wow so organized ...

Me- not really if it was organized the first chapter would be the list ... and you wouldn't exist ... (hahahaha)

D.G. -pout So ... OMAE KUROSO ...

Me- you wish ...

( d.g. tries to strangle me, but since this is my fanfic anything I want can happen, like me getting a machine gun! muwhahahaha)

Me- DIE! ( shoots D.G.)

(D.G. is imeidatly brung back to life ...)

D.G.- damn you!

Me- so how was hell?i hear it's hott!

D.G.- how do you know i didn't go to heaven ...

Me- because you tried to kill me, therefore when i shot you it was suicidal, ppl who commit suicide can't go to heaven ...

D.G. - huh?

Me- you wouldn't get it, it's psychol ...something ...

D.G.- Sure!

Me- ya ...

D.G.- ya ...

Me- ...

D.G.- ...

Me- bai bai

D.G.- idiot it's bye bye

Me- but it's cute like bai bai

D.G.- Whatever ...


End file.
